gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:OnePieceNation
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gantz Wiki! Thanks for your edit and creation of the Ginji Furuta page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dream Focus (Talk) 22:15, February 20, 2012 they are all the third episode ;) You created identical stub articles for the Gantz Anime episodes. You said that all of them are "the third episode" in the series. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 06:53, March 27, 2012 (UTC) image you uploaded One of the images you uploaded, File:Episode12.jpg might cause problems. You can't see the little boy's thing, but its sort of close, and anyone younger than puberty you can't get even close with. Can you find a different screenshots to use please? A few days ago a wikia staff member took down a different image. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:58, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Manual I can send you a link to the first 30 or so pages: http://unixmanga.com/onlinereading/Gantz/Manual_nas.html Other then that, I don't know where else to find it. If you can download it via a torrent, you should be able to translate it. If you do decide to, be sure to post the pages in English if you can. I'd appreciate it, thank you! Be sure to take a look at the manga pages I made last night and make any more character pages that it. Thanks again! --Orochidayu (talk) 18:09, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Arc Navigation The Arc Navigation is pretty cool. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 02:33, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. OnePieceNation (talk) 13:48, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Content What's the purpose of a category called content? Every single article is content isn't it? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:48, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Affiliated sites Isn't Hunter X Hunter a children's show? There are smiling little boys on that wikia's front page. Does it have any blood or guts? Is it more like Pokemon than Gantz? Berserk I understand, you got a tough guy who doesn't care about anyone else, you got strange looking bad guys to kill constantly, etc. Have you ever read Btooom!? -- Here -- Its like Gantz, group of random different people tossed out in an unknown situation, having to fight to survive. I'm thinking Claymore is a good series to link to also. They have two different wikias for it http://claymore.wikia.com/wiki/Hysteria and http://claymorenew.wikia.com/wiki/Claymore_wiki so I'm not sure which one would be linked to. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:48, September 22, 2013 (UTC) source of images Where did the new images you uploaded come from? http://gantz.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kishimotoportrait.jpg This doesn't look like its from anything official. Got much better pictures of her already on the wikia, and you can take something from the manga. No need finding poorly drawn fan art to use. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 02:49, September 23, 2013 (UTC) main page I explained why I reverted your main page edits on my talk page. http://gantz.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dream_Focus#Main_Page [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:51, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hi, I'm from Terra Formars Wiki, I would like to ask for an affiliation between Gantz Wiki and ours. In case you agree, here is our banner. (Unok (talk) 17:26, September 25, 2013 (UTC)) Cover images are from fan subs The covers you uploaded have the names of the fan subbers, and "Omanga Hawks" which is Project Omanga and Band of the Hawks. Can you get an image from a license collection, or just edit the fan sub edition out? I'll see what I can do to help. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:28, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Request Hello OPN would you like to affiliate with the Junk: Record of the Last Hero Wiki? 19:33, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :You are the only person who has ever edited there http://junkrecordofthelasthero.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers, other than one guy who who made two minor article edits. Also you were banned from this wikia, so why ask here? You did agree not to come here again. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:46, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I said i wasn't going to edit here, and i haven't til now, when i wanted a small request. Also my edits there, are hardly minor when i'm creating pages. My wiki is new so not many will know of it, but if they seen it was affiliated with the Gantz wiki, it could gain vistors, since the two series are somewhat like. I just somewhat explained why i wanted to affiliate with the Gantz Wiki. Well thanks for nothing anyway. 12:03, October 5, 2013 (UTC) First off please don't fight on my talk page, that goes for both of you. Secondly I see no reason to affiliate with your wiki Betsy since it wouldn't be a mutual benificial deal to us, like other affiliations are, if people see that the berserk and hunterpedia are affiliated with us they might check us out, reversely when the main page is done, which I am working on incognito, and has been approved by Dream Focus-san, the people who come to our wiki to just check out Gantz might get interested in the Wiki's we have affiliated to, it is a two-way street. Since your wiki is still in it infancy and is about a hardly know series I see affiliation with it as nothing but solely benificial to you and not to us. So sorry on those ground I don't wanna affiliate with that wikia, not with this wikia or with the hunterpedia. OnePieceNation (talk) 13:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to start anything anything here, apart from a question between us all. So thank you i guess for your feedbeck OPN. This is now the last time you'll hear from me here, so thank you for your time. 23:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Gantz object The official name of the sphere is Gantz. They are Gantz spheres. So it should be Gantz (object) or perhaps Gantz Spheres. If the article is renamed, just rename it, don't delete its history and copy and paste information from the last edit to another article. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:46, October 6, 2013 (UTC) *Also, about Gantz. Is that the guy's name? They don't know his name so just call him Gantz. An article called Gantz could be about the series, the spheres, or that guy in that one sphere. Gantz (character) and Gantz (object) were clearer names. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:50, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Well the black sphere are mass produced and we know for certain that the spheres are all given individual names, if I remember correctly some of them not even human sounding name and are just referred to by a serial number. So calling the Black Sphere's Gantz to me seems misleading. The person however is directly addressed as and introduced himself to Reika as Gantz. So calling him gantz and the spheres, spheres seem the most correct way to me. OnePieceNation (talk) 18:00, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :In Germany didn't they have a cult worshiping "Gantz"? The Gantz manual says: "Ball Man (The Man inside Gantz). The mysterious man connected to the inside mechanisms of Gantz. Nicknamed "Ball Man" his true identity is not known, nor whether or not he is at all human. Or could he be Gantz itself?" and then it says "Nishi called him "Gantz". Did he mean the man himself, or some outside source connected to Gantz?" Any idea what the newer version of the manual says? Gantz/Manual Remix? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:58, October 6, 2013 (UTC) *Where does it mention the spheres having different names at? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:00, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't remember anything about a cult worshipping gantz in germany, all i remember is the factory and the serial numbers and gantz introducing himself as gantz to reika. I sadly have no idea what the newer version of the manual says. Give me a couple of weeks to look intesively into gantz and everything we know about him and every appearance he made. I will eventually make a list of everything we now know about gantz, person, game, technology, since we had several partial explainations. Namely the godlike aliens, the germans, nishi, shion and gantz himself. OnePieceNation (talk) 21:38, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Seiichi Kikuchi visited Kurono and told him in chapter 226 Contact, about a religion in Germany that worships the black ball, and you see a picture of a black ball with spotlights shining on it. Later the reporter flies to Germany to see where the Gantz spheres are made, and meets their creator. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:03, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, that is a great start, completely forgot about that.OnePieceNation (talk) 20:07, October 7, 2013 (UTC) * *:In 284 and 285 they show images of the factory. I don't see names or serial numbers on the balls though. Where did you see that at? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:09, October 7, 2013 (UTC) * *:I am not sure now, I always read multiple series at the same time so I might be confusing something, however I still haven't located the chapter wherein we see Heinz Bernstein and he gives his explanation on gantz. OnePieceNation (talk) 22:57, October 7, 2013 (UTC) *:Alright it was chapter 302. Your right there is no serial number however the tokyo room is referred to as the black balls room, not the gantz room, also we see black balls being manufactured not Gantzses. If the black ball was called gantz they would have said so I think. To me it is safe to assume that the guy in the sphere is known as gantz and that the black ball is known as either black ball or black sphere.Also everytime Nishi was seen speaking to the Gantz sphere he spoke to the person inside and not the sphere itself, since he knew there was someone inside. To me it seems logical to deduce that the guy is called gantz and the sphere is just sphere on of thousands scattered around the world. OnePieceNation (talk) 23:24, October 7, 2013 (UTC) *::I don't see that in chapter 302. That's just Sebastian taunting him, killing an old lady, crashing a vehicle, and crashing an airplane. Anyway, that makes sense. Does the official English translation call it Black sphere or Black ball? Don't the Osaka team members call their guy Blackball? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:30, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Your Welcome Your Welcome. Im good at templates so making them isn't a problem. The Main Page is harder though depending on what you want on there and therefore it takes time. But yea im trying to throw these templates up and get a layout for the articles themselves so that they are organized and then form there referencing and the like.--Salubri (Chat) 23:07,10/6/2013 capital letters You keep giving capital letters to things needlessly. Category:Alien_Characters for instance should have characters with a lower case c. The alien missions weren't called that as an official title, so there is no need to capitalize the words alien or mission. Things like black sphere shouldn't be capitalized either. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 10:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Well I wanted to bring this up on a latter date but here we are, you unnecessarily remove capitalization. Capitalization has to do with style, it has naught to do with the official status or canonicity of a thing. To me the general style of wiki should be in line with the general style a person uses in a encyclopedia book and in books in general. A subject line or a title is almost unanimously written with capitalization on the main words ex.:List of Episodes, List of Chapters, Black Sphere etc. And secondary words not a the beginning of a sentence are generally left uncapitalised, as is the case with of in the above examples. OnePieceNation (talk) 10:30, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :Oh. I was thinking about how Wikipedia does it. Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Capitalization I don't recall ever seeing any books do that, unless its the chapter title. I just checked some encyclopedias I have for various subjects, and they don't capitalize things like that at all. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:40, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :Well wikipedia is more official and specialized, they have a proper strict manual of style. I have a 5 part encyclopedia on countries at home at it does things exactly as I stated. Also all the wiki's I am active on do it this way, for instance when it come to episodes they either use Episode Guide, List of Episodes or even just Episodes. To me using List of Chapters, List of Episodes etc. looks cleaner and better then using List of episodes and List of chapters etc. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:47, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Attack on Titan Have you seen this yet? The anime takes a bit to get going, but is well worth it. I'm reading through the manga now. Odd to see how much they changed things. Anyway, I asked the wikia for them at http://shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Miskos3#Gantz_wikia to be an affiliate site. Same target audience, and both our wikias have a lot of traffic. I was thinking, if instead of just having big black letters that said GANTZ, if we had a picture of some hot girls in their Gantz suits on there and some guns, maybe more guys would click the link. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:08, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :I added them, and they added us. You can legally watch all 25 episodes of the anime at Crunchy Roll. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:15, March 18, 2014 (UTC) HugeSeinenFan Hello there… this is my very first time ever participating on a wikia of any kind so I beg of you: PLEASE, PLEASE, PPLEEEAAAASSEEEE bear with me here. I am going to make this as short and as clear as possible: I just joined for the first time with the intention of contributing to this site by sharing vastly huge amounts of important information I see lacking on it… but as I said, I’m clueless here and have no idea about a bunch of thing so I have TONS of questions (sorry), I just need someone to give me some pointers and answer a few (more like a whole bunch) questions but I don’t know how to go about that either. Firstly I would like to know if this is even the right way of contacting you. If it is, I would like you to just answer some of my questions starting with how to contact user: Dream Focus (tried this method but wasn’t possible), I’m under the impression that it is you two who are the most active on this page and administrators as well??? I think both of you are the correct people to be asking, if I’m not correct, please let me know who it is I’m supposed to talk to (kinda the most knowledgeable or active person/people here) so... Given the fact that I’m not even sure you’ll ever see this, I’ll leave it at that for now till I get a reply, if I don’t, I’ll just try another way of contacting you. Once again, sorry to bother you but I really do need some questions answered. Thanks a lot. Thanks for replying, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Sorry both for the late reply (I was confused, won’t happen again), and for this long messages (but I really do have many doubts). Before I get to my contributions to the site, I want to ask: Is there no way of directly replying to a specifically post instead of going to your profile and clicking the message button all over again? Oh, and what exactly is the purpose of signing posts with those four consecutive tildes? Now on to my contributions, so here’s my goal (please let me know if it’s possible and if I’m allowed): I’ll have one main objective; manga. I’ll go through each and every single one of the 383 (or 384 if you include 339.5) chapters updating info about 2 main subjects: 1- 1- Chapters: not only the obvious information about the story of the chapter, but also which arc, volume, phase and saga (might need some help with the categorization of sagas) it belongs to. Maybe Japanese and Romanized titles as well as amount of pages and release date if I can find it. I’ll be making a heavy focus on interesting trivia (which arc has more chapters, which mission has less deaths and stuff like that). 2- 2- Characters: meaning all info revealed in the manga. Appearance, personality and relationships, skills and abilities, story since chronological beginning and anything mentioned from their past, not to mention basic info such as: race, gender, relatives, status, first and last appearance, etc… on this as well I’ll be focusing on trivia. So here’s how: I’ll do at least one chapter per day, once all the chapters of one volume are complete, I’d like to update information on that particular volume and the same for the arc and the phase. When it comes to characters, I’ll update their full biography when a mission is complete, when the character dies and/or when they have their final appearance in the series (I’ve read all Gantz so I know). When I reach end of Buddhist Temple arc, I’d like to take a break from the manga to point out differences between the chapters and their respective episodes from the anime. I checked a few links to some chapters and saw nothing but I went back from the start and saw that the first chapters already have synopsis. You said you are working your way through the chapters? Then I assume you’re currently at chapter 26? Is that what you mean? I haven’t read the summary of each chapter yet and even though a couple of them look short (not to discredit the hard work an effort put into everything I’ve seen), most of them are very detailed and I like them a lot, that’s exactly how I want to do it, very detailed and specific information (which is why I think a “short” and “long” summary sections for chapters could be created… maybe?). Now, here’s what I’m the most afraid of. If following all guidelines, I edit information objectively, breaking no rules, do I run the risk of having all my contributions deleted with no reason given? Can you tell if there’s a limit for how long an article should be or something like that? If it’s considered too long, I would prefer to do something like a brief summary of it (as mentioned above) instead of having to delete it… the more details the better right? Finally, I would like to add that it may sound like big talk or that I don’t know how overwhelming it can be, but I’m serious about this, I know it’s a lot to do and since I get no reward (as far as I know) it’s difficult for you to trust me but its true… I do plan to do everything of what I’m saying. Gantz is one of my favorite manga of all time and I think this site deserves much more information than it has. Time-line, contribution to other existing pages, movies, other books, extra information about the anime… all these and more are things I might do in the future but for now all I promise is chapters and characters... I think that’s all for now. So that being said, if it’s possible and no one has a problem with it, I think that if I understand the mechanism to edit pages, I might start right after I get your reply. Thanks for your patience in reading such long message and please let me know if I signed correctly (whatever that’s for). P.S do you know why I couldn’t contact Dream Focus? I tried using this same message button but the page did not allow me to “edit it”? Anyways, thanks once more, I’ll be waiting for your “reply”. 00:53, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Wow, thanks a lot man… that clarified many of my doubts. By messaging alone I’ve learned a couple things as well. I didn’t quite understand the first part about the logging in but I’m pretty sure is not relevant for what I’m about to do. Thanks for warning me about both the timeline and the “short and long summary” thing, Now I’m clear about that too. It’s a good thing chapters already have cover page and character’s order of appearance because those are two things I’m not planning to work on. I thought you were on chapter 26 since that’s the last chapter that has a summary but now I have that clear as well. They one thing I just don’t get is why the actual links for the chapters are not available from chapter 130 onwards (http://gantz.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Chapters), doesn’t matter though, by the time I get there I’ll know what to do, however I do worry about the same thing when it comes to the volumes… after I’m done with the first 10 chapters and the characters who died in them, I’d like to start editing the volume…? As I said, I’ll get started as soon as I think I’m able to comprehend the basics and I’ll try to learn as much as I can on my own but I’m afraid I’ll have to seek your help in the future sometimes (hope it doesn’t bother you). I’ll try contacting Dream Focus again so thanks for the help. 02:56, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Oops, now I get it, I think what you sai at first's that I wasn't logged in when I sent you the message (just like with the previous)... man I feel so stupid now, think I got it right this time.HugeSeinenFan (talk) 03:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello there sempai, Here to quickly bother you once again: 1- Just finished editing summary of first chapter and I'm about to create the "trivia" section (if I'm capable) but I was wondering if we should really call it that. Originally trivia sections are supposed to be something temporary where you place info you don’t have a place for yet, but I know that many big wikias today simply have it as the official permanent section for some interesting facts so I don’t know if you have any suggestions for the name like “chapter notes or something” or if trivia is just fine. 2- I was thinking of changing the way chapters are numbered/named in their respective main articles, meaning that where it says "is the 1st chapter of the manga..." I would change that “1st” for “first” the reason being that the name of the article itself is already “Chapter xxx (numbers)” and the template also has the number in digits not letters so it seems quite repetitive/redundant? Anyways let me know if I should, I trust your judgment. 3- Whenever the hell I learn to do templates (who knows how long it ill take), I’d like to include “phase” on that chapter’s template. 4- And finally, at the 1st chapter’s summary, I wasn’t sure what to link to the “black sphere” part of the text. I know that Black Sphere is the article addressing all of them in general (and that is just another one), but we know this is the one we call Gantz so I didn’t know if linking the article to the character instead of the object was better… ended up with the sphere, let me know what you think. P.S I finally got to send Dream Focus a message, think this time I did it right but haven’t gotten any reply… guess he’s busy but I think I nailed it. HugeSeinenFan (talk) 20:29, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello once again sempai, I was trying to edit Kiyoshi Yoshioka's character biography, but there is something very weird which I cannot even begin to describe... would you know what it is that is going on with that page? Anyways, I'll keep updating more biography since I'm done with the first arc's chapters and try again later.HugeSeinenFan (talk) 14:29, May 14, 2014 (UTC)